Green Eyes
by the.weakness
Summary: Sharon and Andy contiplate their relationship. Problem occur and sometimes Sharon can make the wrong decions and and hurt someone by accident.
1. Chapter 1

I love reviews...they encourage the whole writing process, so please R&R!

Readers Note: There will be more and more Sharon Raydor and Andy Flynn moments down the road, so just hang in there. *I Do Not Own These Characters or the Show* Set for the time before Brenda Leigh Johnson left, the eisode before The Closer series finale and series premeire of Major Crimes

Sharon Raydor poured her coffee into her brand new, fuchsia coffee mug her daughter got her. She rubbed her jaded green eyes, and brushed her hair past her shoulder to prevent it from getting in the way of her eye sight.

It was 10:15 a.m. and she had her head deep into a stack of case files that laid wide open on her desk. Her office was quite clean and sharp as if it was never touched. She noticed that one of the cases was mistakenly brought to FID when it was meant to go to Major Crimes. Captain Raydor grabbed the file to kindly bring it to its original Place.

As she heads down to Major Crimes she spotted Lieutenant Flynn in the break room. From a distance it looked like he was having trouble with the coffee machine. She went in to help him, but as soon as she opened the door the coffee, splashed down onto the counter spilling everywhere on Andy Flynn's new suit in the process.

She hurried for the napkins. He never realized she was there until she handed him a couple of napkins with an LAPD logo printed on them.

"Thank You, Captain." He spoke softly still surprised that she even bothered to help him.

"No problem, Lieutenant. I'm not all a wicked witch, so no need to be so shocked." She narrowed her eyes and grinned slowly for him to take in the small joke.

"That's not it...I...I've...I've just never seen your pretty green eyes before."

She was the shocked one now. She never heard anyone from Major Crimes division say anything so sweet and polite to her face nor behind her back not to mention be truthful about it. Andy Flynn would be the last one on her mind to actually compliment her. Sharon was speechless he was flirting with her and she was defiantly out of shape with that not knowing what to say back. She was hesitant to speak.

"This green eyed girl would like you to please take this to Chief Johnson." Andy smiled his boyish smile after he realized she wasn't so bad after all. They both stood there trying to take in the moment of what just happened. Sharon broke away from the moment as she realized she needs to get back to work.

"Thank you, Andy." She didn't notice how much awkward she made the conversation by calling him by his name instead of Lieutenant Flynn.

"You're welcome, 'green eyed girl'"

Lieutenant Flynn's mind was in a daze still thinking about what happened between him and Sharon Raydor. All thought of her went away when Provenza asked, "What has you looking all happy."

Andy acted shocked like the older lieutenant didn't know what he was talking about. "What can a man not be in a good mood at this time in the morning?"He was joking at first but then became serious. "Besides in none of your damn business."

"That's why you can't be happy in the mornings because you're too much of an ass."

"Ok old man, I'll pretend I care, right after I give this file to Chief Johnson"

It was now 11am and the murder room was still filled with hard working officers. You could tell which ones had been there the longest. Ones with bags under their eyes and yawned every minute had been there since last night and the ones who just got there still had that just waking up look on their face.

Andy knocked on the blonde woman's office door before letting himself in. "Morning, Chief. I just received this file from Captain Raydor which I'm pretty sure was mistakenly brought to her." He paused to look up and see if she was even listening. "The Victim is Kristen Smith. She was 26 and home alone when she was attacked and raped. It looks like she put a hard fight before the suspect pulled out a .45 caliber and shot her in her abdomen. He left her at her home and took her cell phone while she bled out.

The middle-aged blonde peered over her glasses to see if he was done speaking. When she realized he was, she looked at the file as stood up. "Looks like we got a murder."

They two walked out of her office. Before Andy walked he held the door open for his superior officer to go first.

"Mornin' gentlemen." Her loud voice made everyone alerted of what she was going to say next. "A young woman age 26 named Kristen Smith was found murder in her home last week-"

"And we are getting the case now?" Lieutenant Provenza interrupted loudly before Brenda Leigh Johnson could finish what she was going to say.

"Yes lieutenant, the file was accidentally brought to FID which Captain Raydor was so kind enough to give back. Speaking of her, Flynn did she by any possibility take notes or have any evidence on the murder?"

"I'll go check." He started heading for the elevator after the blonde said please and thank you.

"Oh that woman, she's up to something. I know it or else she would have handed the murder to someone else to solve." Said the old man fiercely.

"Or maybe she's just being polite. You know just a thought." David Gabriel said almost defensively.

All eyes were on him. Everyone is glaring at him and shaking their mind from the thought of the wicked witch being nice. Provenza broke the staring at the Sergeant."Of course you'd be the one to say that, _David_"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's just you're a suck up to all the superior officers." Julio said looking the file and then glanced up. "You've done it to Taylor, Pope-" Before he could name another name the chief interrupted him.

"Sanchez, that's enough." She said half smirking. She realized that after they found out Gabriel was part of the leak in the division that they were all on edge when the sergeant was part of an investigation.

Andy Flynn hit the elivator button up to FID. While he waited for the elevator to arrive to the FID floor, he couldn't help but think of what he had said to Sharon Raydor. He questioned himself over and over again. "Why did you complimant her? She's the wicked witch. How could you think of her like that. But those eyes they were so gorgeous." He shook his head to clear his thoughts before stepping off the cart.

"Captain Raydor, may I speak to you for a moment?" Flynn shouted across the room to stop her before she walked into another room.

She turned around after recongizing the rough voice. "Sure Lieutenant." The soft spoken voice said. The two moved the conversation into her office to be out of every ones way. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, the Chief wants to know if you had taken notes on the Kristen Smith case."

"I think I may have, hold on." She looked through the pile of scattered files. "Here they are. I wrote down some, but it doesn't look ledgable."

"No problem, why don't you come down to Major Crimes and explain them to cheif Johnson?" He was thinking more about being around her than the notes he came to get. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She hesitated for a moment before replying while smirking. "I don't see why not."

They walked past the small desk that were rows and looked almost like a class room. The trip down to Major Crimes was very quite until Andy trippped and Sharon let out a little throaty laugh. before asking if he was okay. Goodness he thought she was adorable.

"Hello, Captain thank for giving us the notes. You can be on your way now." Brenda said.

Before the captain handed the cheif the note she said "I'm sorry but the way I wrote the notes you wouldn't be able to read them." Provenza rolled his eyes.

The Cheif thought to herself. _What if we let the captain take part of this investagation? It might just show her that Major Crimes can do there job __**correctly**__ without being bothered by FID for a while, we might actually just gain there trust. "_Captain, how would you feel about working with us on this case since you are already fimilarized with it."

Was everyone as shocked as Sharon was to hear the cheif's invitation to tag along the investigation? "I have no problem with it if the rest of your squad doesn't mind."

Provenza started to open his mouth in word of protest but the cheif replied faster. "No, they don't have problem with it, do y'all?"

They peered around the silent room and just when provenza started to say something again the cheif cut him off. "See."

"Well thank you cheif Johnson. So how may I help you?"

"Well you can start off by telling me where the murder weapon is."

"The first officer at the scene said the weapon was not found, but they think the suspect may have broken into the chained fence around the private park after closing hours, and dumped it there."

"Ok then, why don't you and lieutenant Flynn go search for it." Sharon tried as hard as she could to keep the excitment of working with Andy from showing. Andy too, was the same way.

"Sure thing. Lets go Captain if we want to get there before 4 o'clock traffic." She gave the salt and pepper haired lieutenant a nod in agreement.

When they reached the Dale Street Private Park, the two officers got out of the car and began to search for the .45 caliber hand gun. The park was quite. Only a few people were there. The park was very large which they knew it would a couple of hours to look for it between the bushes, trees, playground equitment, and areas around the fence.

It was six thirty in the evening and the people that were there a few hours past were now gone. The sun was setting which meant it would be getting dark soon, the park would be closing, and the glistening moon and bright stars would come out to give the night a little light. Sharon and Andy brought up good and decent converstations throughout the search.

Now the sun was completely gone and they were half way through the park. Andy pulled out his flashlight and noticed Sharon didn't have one. "Sharon would you like me to get you the back up flash light I have in the car?"

"That would be great, thank you." She said soft spokenly.

In a swift moment the older man turned and headed for the small vehicle. He returned with a looked-to-be-new flashlight for the brunette woman. He looked at her eyes and the moon's light seemed to reflect off them. She was so beautiful. Andy turned away so she wouldn't notice him starring at her.

After he looked away. She stood there just seeking out the curves and lines in his face. She saw how well he was dressed and how he seemed to be tired. Raydor thought he was pretty cute for a man his age. He didn't look his age at all. For the most he seemed to be 50 and same with her.

"Beautiful night to look for a murder weapon isn't it?" He said cutting her off from I guess you could say 'checking him out'. "Nice and cool weather. It's quiter outside of the city, and you can actually see the moon. I've never the chance to just sit back and gaze up at the stars at night."

"Me too between work I haven't be able to do that since my kids were younger."

Starting from what the woman last said Andy asked, "So how are you're kids."

"Well, I haven't talk to them much lately because I don't they forgave me since the problem at Christmas. I think that late case working disappointed all of our families."

"Huh, no kidding. My ex and kids have not spoken to me since."

"I'm very sorry for that."

"Don't be the woman's a bitch anyway, pardon my language." What he said brought a smile and small laugh to the Captain as if agreeing about the same situation with her husbandexcept he was a bastard."The only thing I care for that hurts is my daughters ignoring me, but hey that's how teenage girls are right?"

"Speaking of things that hurt, how have you been since the Bob Harris attack?"

Remembering the insident Andy began to laugh. " Good how about you and the paramedic. 'He better wake up." He said joking and mocking her.

She blushed and then spoke, "Then Provenza showing up at the hospital with a 'it's a girl' balloon." The two laughed at the thought.

After the laughter began to slow down Flynn started to resight, "'You should have seen the other guy' I kicked his ass."

"Yes you did." She stopped laughing a little afterwards. Flynn still smiling at the moment that recently pasted.

She brushed her hair pasted her ear and then tightened her trench coat after feeling a breeze coming through. Her flash light caught something shining underneath a thick bush

"Shar, you ok?" Flynn said seeing the question look on her face. As she moved toward the object keeping the light stedily on it, Andy followed noticing what caught her eye.

She leaned down and picked up the gun with her glove. "Look at what I found. Think it will match balistics?" A grin peered across her face

"Uh, yeah. You did it, Shar. You found it!" The other officer yelled in excitment. His excitment got to him. In a swift moment they were inches closer and their lips pressed against the others. Sharon didn't pull away knowing it was wrong, but how good it felt being kissed by a man she had grown to like.

One of his hands moved up from the small of her back to her neck. The other was set firmly on her hip. She moved her free hand though his think hair. The brunette moaned softly when he slipped his tongue between her delicate lips. It was a deep kissed that grew passionately after every second it continued.

Captain Raydor pulled away when it hit her what she was doing. "I can't...we can't" He frowned at her words and turned away toward the car. He opened her side door so she could step in and then shut it after.

There was an awkward silence between the two almost all the way back. The event that took place ten minutes ago were scrambling through both of their minds trying to fully comprehend what just happened.

Sharon Raydor:

How could I let my guard down? Was it because of his smile or the funny jokes he made? Was it from the way we connected? Why didn't I stop him? Being in a relationship with someone I work with just can't happen, it just can't. How could I be so stupid to let that happen? I shouldn't blame myself so much because wasn't he the one who kissed me? I feel so much like a teenager debating on whether I like that man or not. The connection we had was great and I don't think I've felt like that since...well I don't think I've felt like that ever, not even with my ex husband. It's not like I always get a chance to kiss or be with someone I like. Sometimes the rules are dumb and especially in this case. I don't want to end what we just started. Not now, it's too soon.

The lieutenant was smiling while he was thinking of what just happened.

Andy Flynn:

I honestly could care less of what I did because I'm not ashamed. I like her, a lot. I bet she is going crazy thinking about our long, passionate kiss. She'll never let this one pass. Sharon's not such an ice queen after all if she takes off the armor every once in a while. But shit, what if the guys finds out I kissed the wicked witch and loved every minute of it? Sharon would never tell a living soul if it threatened her career. Anyways, if she did tell, I would stand my ground. She's the 'green eyed girl' after all. I wonder if she'll give us a chance and continue what we started. Now and possibly forever.

Three days later the man whom killed Kristen was now arrested and sent to the state prison waiting for his trial.

Captain Raydor tried distancing herself from Andy knowing if she connected with him again, all feeling toward him would come back and she couldn't have that happen, not now anyways. She walked into her office and sat down. She noticed a coffee sitting on top of neatly stacked files. There was also a not left behind with the coffee and files.

It read:

"Here's for helping me with the coffee situation a while back.

You might need this after looking at these files.

Thank you for your help with the weapon finding for the Kristen Smith case.

This coffee has a double shot, so you're welcome."

-A. Flynn

He was a life saver. Before she started on the files and coffee, she began to write a note back. After she finished the files, she would give him the note.

Sharon's coffee was long gone now and it was the one in the afternoon. She took off her glassed and set them on her desk and began to rub the bridge of her. She then rubbed her eyes in sleepiness knowing she was crashing because of the double shot in her (long gone) coffee had begun to wear off. Captain Raydor quickly finished up working through the files with no mistakes and put her letter to Andy in an envelope. She stood up, straightened her skirt and shirt, and head toward Major Crimes division to return the now completed files and letter to Lieutenant Flynn.

The elevator ride was quite. Sharon's thoughts were scattering out into tree branches in her mind. She was determining the odds of what good and bad would come out of letting this thing, between her and Lieutenant Andy Flynn, continue.

He was an ass when it came to suspects, who could blame him, but also when he was proving **his** point or protecting someone he truly cares about. Andy was sweet and down to earth when it is just him and me. I can't come up with any flaws of his unless flirting with women years younger than him, but isn't that what all men his age did? He use to be an alcoholic, but that was his past and I can't put that on him.

Not realizing the elevator stopped, the doors opened and a salt and pepper haired man stepped in. It was Flynn. It wasn't the Major Crimes floor though it was Robbery Homicide. Andy turned around after a quick glance over his shoulder noticing it was Sharon.

"Hey there, captain."

"Afternoon, lieutenant! I was on my way to Major Crimes to give you these." She hands him the papers and letter.

He looks at her face and notices all stress in her beautiful green eyes he had come to love to look into. Her eyes told everything she was feeling from when she was happy from great news to tired after long hard cases.

The floor stopped at FID and Sharon got off.

When the doors started to close Andy looked up, stopped the doors, and shouted "Thank you, captain. See you later." She held up her hand in acknowledgement as she continued to walk toward the halls which lead to her office.

Andy stood there and just starred at the way her hips swayed when she walked. His eyes moved up her body. She had curves in all the right places. "Damn, that woman is so fine, and she's separated with her husband. He was one lucky dog." He mumbled under his breath after stepping back into the elevator cart.

He picked up the note she wrote him and began to read:

"Thank you so much for the coffee.

We really need to talk. Text or call me so we

can figure out the time and place to

discuss everything!"

~Sharon Raydor

The man pulled out his phone and began to text her like the instructions in the note she left his said to.

To: Captain Raydor: "What time are you off work?"

To: Lt. Andy Flynn: "7."

"Ok, I'm off at 7:30. So meet me the Allegretto bar a couple of blocks from here 8 so we can talk about what ever wanted to talk about deal?"

"Deal, see you then."

It was now eight twenty and Andy had been at the bar for thirty minutes, almost about ready to give up on Sharon ever showing. The long legged brunette woman walked in. Right off she noticed that Andy had been there for a while because there were three empty glasses that were at one point filled up with his favorite soda.

"I'm so sorry for being late; my meeting with Commander Taylor and Chief Pope had run late."

"Glad it was a meeting that held you back. I thought you were going to stand me up." He said it with a smirk, but she knew he was half serious and half kidding.

"I would never!" She said sarcastically.

"So, sergeant sarcasm, what did you want to discuss?" He reached for the bowl of peanuts and smiled when he was talking.

"We can talk as soon as I get a drink." She ordered a glass of white wine, her favorite after a long day. This day was especially long because of the news of Brenda being attacked by Stroh and now leaving her place as the head of Major Crimes to Captain Raydor, plus no one even knew, not even Andy. Which she'll be damned if he finds out sooner than anyone else. By that news she knew what she had to tell Andy, but not yet. She just got there and didn't want to start the night out with having to tell him that the fling between them couldn't continue.

She gulped down her drink as soon as it got into her hand. "You might not want to drink that so fast. Take the advice from a past alcoholic." Andy said noticing the woman emptying the glass of wine in seconds.

She stopped and took a deep breath and then turned to him. "I wanted to talk to about the night we searched for the gun."

He looked like the cheshire cat remembering the night perfectly well. "Are you talking about that kiss? You're welcome!" Before she said another word, the famous Raydor glare was given to the man sitting on the stool next to her. He looked down at his empty cup and began to play with the straw. He had too much pride in himself.

"I wasn't going to say thank you. I actually made this meeting to tell you in person that if you ever do that again, expect yourself to be pinned with a sexual harassment letter to be in your file."

He choked on piece of ice, then spitted it out, and then spoke, "You wouldn't do that."

"And how do you know?" She asked in a condescending way with her arms folded and body up right.

"Because you have feelings for me, and you can tell I like you and I think you are a beautiful woman that should be kissed like that way every day." He said looking straight into her eyes.

She began to blush, and tears swelled in her eyes knowing a man she knew had deep feelings for her and same for him had to end. Sharon pulled out her wallet, paid for her drink, grabbed her coat, and walked out the bar speaking no words to Andy Flynn.

In a quick flash, he did the same and ran after her once out of the doors. He didn't understand why she walked out; he knew he didn't say anything wrong.

He caught up to her and pulled her into an empty alley. "Shar, what did I say wrong. What did I do wrong?"

She looked up and Andy saw tears beginning to stroll down her cheeks. In the heat of the moment not knowing what she had to do next, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. His lips were warm and had a soft, comforting touch to them.

They moved slowly toward the wall where he pinned her up against it. The wet kisses never quit during the process. He pulled one of her legs up to his side. Andy put his left hand on her cheek and his right hand on the hem of her dress, slowly moved his hand up her thigh.

Before anything could get any further, she spoke between the passionate kisses. "Why don't we take this somewhere else?"

"My place or yours?"

"Yours."

He set her down and they began to walk toward his car. Luckily she took a cab that day.

Once they got to his place, the first thing he did was unlock the apartment door. Andy turned around, put his arms around her narrow waist and pulled her in for a long kiss from where they left off thirty minutes ago.

They stumbled into his home and headed toward his room. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him after she took off her heels. She searched for the buttons on his shirt and began to unbutton them. He unzipped her dress and set her down to pull it off. Almost all of their clothes were off except for his boxers, her bra, and underwear, which they both knew needed to go.

Sharon hopped up onto the bed and lay on her back. Andy got on top of her and ran his hand from her face down to her back to undo her bra. It was like a rubrics cube to him, but he managed to undo it. Her body was now exposed and so was his. Before they got under the sheets, they examined each other.

Her body was so gorgeous. He kissed her neck, then cheek, and finally found her lips. Her hand was set firmly on his chest. He moved slowly into her and she guided him. His stokes were long and hard.

His head was placed on her shoulder. He moaned quietly, "Oh my gosh, you feel amazing!" She tightened her arms around his shoulders wanting him to go deeper and harder. He rolled over and she faced him. Flynn's placed his hands on her hips.

Raydor's nails were dug into his shoulders. As she reached her climax, she arched her back and her stomach belly to belly with Andy. "Andy!" She shouted before losing her balance and rolled over to her side. Soon after she yelled but before she rolled over, Andy yelled her name.

As they stopped, she giggled and the man turned to her and pushed the hair that was in the way of her vision, past her ear. Flynn smiled, he wrapped his arm around her side, and they feel asleep. Their bodies fit perfectly together like a puzzle.

In Sharon's sleep she thought of what she had done and the consequences that would follow her action. _"Lord have mercy, Sharon! What is wrong with you? I think you may be in love with this man how could you? If you let this go any further and turn into something you can lose your job. You can't turn back now. You know what has to be done." _

She got tired of arguing with herself. Captain Raydor cleared her mind and fell asleep quickly after realizing Andy's snores were getting louder every second.

The man woke up with a smell of perfume_ she _always wore, under his nose. Only to see when he opened his eyes no one was there. He got up and began searching for her.

"Sharon! Where are you?"

No one answered. He stood in the hall of his apartment and waited until he a was alone to mumble under his breath, "Damn it! What did she think I was?" And then he answered his own retorhical question, "A one night stand?"

He was definatley pissed and the more he thought about _her_ the more he was angry. Why did she leave him? She was happy when they fell asleep, but why the sudden change of mind? Like the detective he was, he started to think outside of the box. It got him no where. The only he can of that would in their relationship would be the fact she didn't like to date people within the LAPD department. Either that or it was a rule. All that was important to her was that dumb rule book.

As soon as Andy got to the LAPD headquarters he saw Sharon's car. Filled with rage, he hurried his way through the building, all the way up to FID, but only she wasn't there. Instead he decided to wait it out until lunch. Flynn moped his way to the Major Crimes divsion. When he entered the room, he noticed something was different. Captain Raydor was standing next to Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson. What was going on? He leaned up against his desk to listen to what Brenda was saying.

"Well gentleman, its been a pleasure workin' with y'all, but I'm afraid my time apart of the LAPD has been a little too long." She spoke in the most sadden Southern Georgia accent.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Andy said as soon as the blonde finished her sentence.

"Yes, Lieutenant. I'm sorry everyone. Not to worry, Captain Raydor will be taking over the divison as your commanding officer and Commander Taylor is now the assistant chief-"

"There is no chance in hell that I will let that woman work with us. Hasn't she put us through enough investagting us all and turing some of us against the other?" While Provenza was the one to speak the ugly truth everyone was to scared to say out loud, the last part was spoken while turning back to see David Gabriel. Louie Provenza was mainly mad because he thought he would become the head of Major Crimes.

"Chief, I agree with Provenza. That woman should not be working with us. She doesn't deserve a great team to be there for her." Lieutenant Andy Flynn blurted out. He obviously said it without thinking.

"Why?" both women answered with a curious and shocked look on there face.

"Reasons."

Sharon knew exactly why he was saying it. She knew she made him angry. The Captain knew she shouldn't have slept with him because it made the transition all the more difficult.

"Gentelman, I hate to start an arguement right before I leave, but y'all need to set your ego's aside. Think of her professionally and how she will help solve cases and put suspects in jail _without breaking the rules._ Stop thinking of her as the wicked witch, but think of her as your commanding officer and things might just change." Brenda paused and took a breath then continued,"It'll take time but y'all get over it. I know it took me a while to get use to her. Andy, do you remember when we first met and you hated me." She asked just to prove things will change.

Not knowing whether to answer her or just nod in agreement, Flynn stood up, gave the chief a hug, said his good byes, and walked off full of anger. Captain Raydor went after him.

"I don't know what your problem is, but could you leave me alone." Andy said as he noticed the clicking heels against the tile floor following him.

"You know I can't. You and I both know that you are angry because of me, and don't try and hide it."

"I'm not the the one trying to hide something." The man began to slow down his heavy breathing and talked a little more quitely. "You know I'm angry because my attitude. I'm not hiding that."

Her voice raised now. "You think I'm hiding something?!"

"Yes you are. I can't erase my memory of what happened last night or how I feel about you. You are only hiding it just to get this job. Damn it Sharon! Don't play stupid; you knew that you would have to break things off. Why did you sleep with me, lead me on, and make me have feelings for you if you knew it would have to be broken off." He nearly yelled everything.

At this point she was filled with rage and maybe felt a little heart broken. She gave him a minute to calm down knowing he might regret what he said after a while.

She spoke softly, the words barely came out. "I'm not playing stupid. Andy, you must realize the situation I was in, so don't put all of this on me when we both know it wasn't my intentions. I...uhh...I'm very sorry if I hurt you, Lieutennt."

Hearing these words of truth finally come out of her own mouth, before she began to let the tears slip from her eye, she turned on heels and walked off.

Andy stood there after seeing her shadow disappear. He felt crushed for saying that to her and making her that upset. She was the ice queen, he thought she was able to take the heat.

It had nearly been three months since the chief Johnson left the LAPD, and everything was still rather heated between everyone. Sharon and Andy don't speak to eachother outside of work. Provenza doesn't think life is fair at the moment. Skyes is still a kiss up who seems to fall slowly for Sanchez whom is the only one that agrees voluntarily with the Captain. Lieutenant Tao and Buzz seemed to be the only ones that never talked.

"Flynn, what is going on with you?" The older gentleman asked quitely so no one can hear him.

Andy looked up and said in a low voice. "Nothing, now why don't you go do work or something instead of bothering me with your annoying question." He was practically sneering at Provenza.

Louie gave his long time partner room to breathe before he would say anything else. "Well there is obviously something wrong because you would have came up with a better come back than that."

Lieutenant Flynn chuckled a little knowing it was true and that he couldn't hide anything from Provenza. He was similar to an owl. The old man saw everything. Then the smile lefted his face and a thinking look appeared. Andy thought for a moment, then he stood up. Before he told the man next to him anything, he left for the break room.

"Where the hell are you going, Flynn?"

"Where does it look like I'm going? To Narnia?" He smirked at knowing how sarcastic he is and how much it got on Provenza's nerves. "I'm going to the break room to get some water."

"Will you tell me what has going on with you lately?"

"Fine! Will you calm down?" When Provenza gave him a nod, he continued to tell him the problem. "Sharon...I mean Captain Raydor and I had an affair."

"Sharon, can we gooooo?"

"No Rusty, not yet. I still need to finish this paperwork then we can go." She looked up at the young man sitting in front of her. He was twisting his fingers and shaking his right leg impatiently. "Why don't you go do your homework okay?"

Rusty didn't waant to argue back knowing that it would get hime no where. He only asked her one more question before he left her office, "Why did you take me in...as a foster child?" The question was always on his mind. _Why did she want to foster him?_ He wasn't complaining he just wanted to know why? Rusty was very grateful for Sharon.

She hestiated a moment, "I took you in because you were a teenager who needed someone to help and be there for him. You are a very smart young man, and I hope you know that I'm here for you no matter what."

He was overwhelmed with emotions. The young man stepped closer to Sharon. He walked around her desk, and looked at her straight in the eyes. They never blinked until Rusty gave her a big hug. She was startled at first, but then hugged him back. Enjoying this moment.

She heard a sniffle, but then he quickly came up from the hug and quickly tried to wipe away a tear. He never wanted her to see him cry. "I'm sorry, that was a little too much-"

"It okay, Rusty." His eyes were twinkling. She could tell he was said, but appeared to be happy so no one could tell his distress.

The young man hesitated, "I should go do my homework. Sister Sherrie asked us to do research paper on Edgar Allen Poe. How interesting right? A dark, twisty, genius man being taught about in a Catholic school."

"Odd...I never knew they taught about him. Must be a new thing."

"I guess, anyways see you later."

After he closed the door to her office Sharon noticed that Lieutenants Flynn and Provenza had been gone a while. Hopefully they were being productive.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad I finally got back to this story. I'm getting better at this. Yay! Reviews are very much enjoyed, but I need a little help figuring out this PM thing! Thank you everyone!**

* * *

His mouth was agape. Cat got his tongue? He couldn't anything out. Words just said in his mind and not out loud. Provenza didn't know what to say for the first time. He couldn't believe what he was just told. It felt like he was the main character in a scary movie; the one that is in the middle of everything.

Flynn stood there wondering why the old man hadn't put his two cents in yet. Seeing that he was at loss of words Andy began, "You okay? You look like a train hit you going three hundred miles per hour."

He didn't reply. Andy knew now that something was wrong. Usually his partner would throw back a smart ass comment, but he didn't this time. Flynn stepped forward, Louie stepped back. He closed his lips together tightly. Shaking his head, he turned on his heels and headed for the door to leave. Andy walked after him and said, "What's wrong with you? Got nothing to say?"

Provenza stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned biting and grinding down hard on his teeth. "Do you even have to ask 'what's wrong'? Listen back to what you had just told me a minute ago. How would you respond if I said that? You know Flynn I thought you were dumb from time to time, but now I've realized you're just stupid!"

"Did you ever hear the last part of what I said?"

"Do you think it would have made a difference-"

"I said, 'we had…' past tense. We ended things." Flynn put his hands in his pocket. Knowing if he continued his friend might see through his lies.

Louie eyed at him for a minute then grinned and spoke again in a lighter voice. "We? HA!"

Flynn was taken back a little. A little frustrated now, Andy set his story straight. "Yes, we! _We _decided it was best if we didn't knowing it would hurt our careers-"

The longtime partner interrupted with a huff "Hers or yours?"

Their conversation died down and got quiet. Andy never thought of that. Without Flynn saying another word, Provenza walked out. He stood there deep in his own thought. _Damn that Provenza! Why did he have to say that? He's right though. Was it ended to save her job as head of Major Crimes or to save my respect from the entire LAPD? _ This was not something he needed to talk about alone. Quickly, he pulled out his phone and began texting. Knowing he and the rest of the squad were leaving for the day in thirty minutes, he asked Sharon for time to talk with her alone.

* * *

Captain Raydor was about to open her office door to tell Rusty they were leaving soon when her phone started to buzz frantically. She scurried to find it under the clutter on her desk. When she found it, the message was from a person she thought would be the last person to want to talk to her.

Lt. Flynn: Captain, I was wondering if you and I could talk for a minute at your place since we'll be leaving soon. It's very important.

Looking at the clock it read twelve past five._ Eighteen minutes more and we can leave. Rusty's going to meet up with his Chemistry partner to study for a test later. I don't see why not._

She typed a few words back in agreement then started to gather her things.

Sharon peeked outside her office door and saw Rusty. "Hey! Go ahead and wrap it up we'll be leaving in five minutes."

He nodded and smiled in acknowledgement. She smiled back and turned on her heals to get her purse, jacket, and keys then it was time to finally go home.

* * *

Ten minutes after Rusty left to go to his friend's house, Flynn rang the doorbell. Sharon was sitting on the couch too occupied with a book that she didn't even hear him. She was startled when he shouted, "Hey Sharon, it's me, Andy! Open up!" Captain Raydor hopped up and set the book on the coffee table next to her.

Sharon moved rapidly to the door, so he would stop yelling fearing it might irritate the people close by. She opened the door and immediately turned on the full Raydor glare. "Yes." She didn't feel comfortable with him being there. Him being in her home; it was a foreign feeling.

Andy walked in on his on, and began bombarding her with questions. "What happened?"

She was baffled at such outburst. "What do you mean?"

"Between us."

"Well, I started to work in the same division as you, and I could date a subordinate without getting us both fired."

"Don't you mean you fired?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly. You broke it off to benefit your job."

"This might come surprising to you, Andy but I care about other people than myself." She stopped to give in a second to calm down. "I care about the fact that you are a well decorated officer and I wouldn't want that dissolved over a silly little affair, that didn't mean a thing." After she finished, she realized that she said it all wrong. And it came out in a different way than she wanted it to. "I didn't mean it like that."

He was shocked that she would have said such a thing. It hurt a little to know that she didn't feel the same way as him. Andy liked her a lot. He liked almost everything about her. She was beautiful and smart. She had a heart of gold that no one ever saw. Sharon knew just what to do in any given situation. He hated the fact that she got under his skin. "It didn't mean a thing to you…at all?"

Sharon didn't know what to say. Her heart was racing. It came out all wrong. She never wanted to leave him. The day she left him, god knew she debated and weighed the good outcomes of letting whatever was going on between them continue. She didn't know what to say with digging herself a deeper hole. She was caving. Nothing could get worse than the situation she was already in.

Raydor bounced up on her tip toes, and kissed him. Andy accepted it. He rested his arms on her lower back; connecting his fingers there. She pulled her arms up to wrap around his neck. As they deepened the kiss she arched her back and fitted him perfectly.

Flynn stopped it after a good minute or two. They caught up their breath. He looked down at her with a sideways grin; mischievously. She knew he was up to something. She smirked back at him, "What?"

Andy started to speak then stopped as if changing his sentence. "To make this proper, Shouldn't we go on a date?"

"I do believe we should." She followed in the same tone.

"Well then, Captain Raydor will you go on a date with me this Friday night."

"Um…I'll have to check my schedule first." He could hear the sarcastic tone in her voice but knew she would. Andy bent down and brushed his lips against hers. That one was just as passionate and deep as the last, except it was cut short.

"Oh my god! She can go anywhere with you but please for the love of all things holy don't ever do that again. My eyes just might burn."

They both laughed while Rusty continued past them to the fridge. He mumbled something under his breath about old people love, but Sharon let it slide this time.


	3. Chapter 3

The concrete was cold so was the gun pointed at her head. His foot was on her back: heavy and gruff like a boot. Every breath she took felt like she was being buried under sand; after she exhaled it left her with less oxygen than before.

He was screaming at her, but she didn't hear him. She was in shock and couldn't understand him. It was as if she was wearing ear plugs that muffled out his voice.

All she could think was she shouldn't have done this. Looking for evidence alone was always a bad idea, especially with no gun. It was in the car. No one knew where she was. The Major Crimes division left for the day six hours ago, and they won't be back till Monday. It was a late Friday night. Rusty wouldn't be home until Saturday because he was staying at a friend's house. Only now did she remember she had a date with Andy. He's probably wondering where she was.

Sharon was terrified of what her attacker would do, but she couldn't let him know that.

Another whack to the head with a blunt object (more than likely his gun) made her aware of her surroundings again. She finally heard what he was saying. "Don't you dare move bitch, or I swear to God I'll kill you! Right here. Right now." His voice was shaky like a reaction to nervousness. Although he felt muscular and big with the force he was applying with his hits, the attacker's voice would crack every now and then which lead her to believe he was a teenager.

He turned her around and yanked her up by the arm. Her shoulder felt like it was dead, and after a while, pain came through. Sharon realized it was possibly pulled out of the socket, but she couldn't be sure since she wasn't a doctor. "Keep your ass movin'!" The young man yelled at her with his gun to her back. He pushed her toward a chair in the corner of a windowless room. She sat and he took her hands and cuffed them behind her chair with her police cuffs. Next, her attacker tied her ankles together with tough, sturdy nylon rope. Like any other criminal, he put duct tape over her lips to keep her from screaming.

The man backed away, but his gun pointed at her with one hand. He spoke to her again, voice still shaky, "You deserve to die." A tear slid down his cheek. He didn't care because he kept talking without moving. "All I wanted was justice for my cousin. He was like my big brother you know. But no, you decided to help that other bitch get away with it. Since she's not here, I might as while have you." He put both hands on the gun tightly, ready to pull the trigger. Sharon embraced herself for the harsh impact.

In one sudden movement, the door flew open. A shadow of a woman stood there. She walked a little closer to Sharon, and knelt down a bit. She appeared to be in her late fifties. "Do you remember me?"

The phone rang and rang. Louie was too tired to answer. He was ready for the weekend. Provenza set his jacket on the kitchen chair. He just arrived home after a long shift and then going to the bar. The first thing he did was pop his knuckles, back, and neck. Then he grabbed the tv remote and sat on the couch with a Heineken in hand. The phone was still ringing.

After letting it go five times he finally answered. "Lieutenant Provenza speaking, what the hell do you want?" He chuckled. Louie was lucky it was Flynn who called because anyone else who he answered to like that might just hang up.

"Provenza, I need you to call the team. Captain's gone." Andy was standing to her car down the vacant damp alley.

"What do you mean she's gone? She can't be gone! How do you know?" He was starting to get hysterical.

"Well, I'm standing next to her car. In an empty valley outside of the Monte's Bar. She is no wear to be seen."

"How do you know it's her car?" Louie was getting up to put on his shoes and jacket.

"I was outside of the bar waiting for her, and I called her. Ironically I heard the cell phone go off, and I turned around and saw her car. I walked toward it to see if she was in there. She wasn't, but her keys and gun were. I walked inside the bar to see if she slipped past me. A couple of other off duty cops I knew helped me look, and we found nothing. That was about two hours ago. I'm calling it in Louie. She's missing." Andy tried to speak as monotonically as possible to hide his emotions. It took him a second to realize that he admitted to waiting for her.

Louie was grabbing his keys and grumbling under his breath. He locked his door and turned do the hall. In a frustrated tone he said, "By God Flynn, you better be damn right she's missing! Your making me miss the game!" He hung up and started to call all the team members. Provenza told then the basic details about what was going on. All he said was that she was missing and everyone needed to be at the scene ASAP. 

Andy called the lock company to see if he could unlock the car door since the keys were inside dangling in the transmission. The man who owned the company came quicker than Andy anticipated since it was almost midnight. He was short and plump; he was probably younger than he appeared. His hair was a dirty blonde. It was straight and greasy too. He had a baby face; no facial hair either. "Which car needs fixin'. There's so many 'roun here." The man spit dip near Flynn's shoe. It grossed Andy out and kind of ticked him off for spitting so close.

Andy replied back with a snarl. "Right this way, sir." He pointed toward Sharon's car. None of the team members were there yet. A few patrol men had come an hour ago and were out looking for witnesses. Flynn saw a group of them gathered at the corner. Andy slowly made his way toward them. As he got closer the stopped and simultaneously turned to the detective.

"Find anything?" He asked hoping they had information on the Captain's disappearance.

"Ah nothin' sir just the fact that someone saw and I quote 'a young hoodlum black boy.'" The officer looked up at Flynn. "Look sir, are you sure this is even her car?"

Andy pulled out his phone and called Sharon. Her phone started ringing. It had an echo that traveled though the alley up to them. "Wouldn't you say that was her phone, rook?" He sounded cocky and irritable.

"Yes sir" The man bowed his head like a shameful puppy.

"Then get your ass looking for her!" They all scurried to help wherever it was needed. Andy's phone went off a little while later. It was a text from Rusty.

"Hey have you heard from Sharon? She won't answer my texts."

Andy looked at his phone and just stared. Lord have mercy on his soul.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is short like way short. I'll make it up in the next chapter. Sorry guys! Enjoy.**

* * *

"I have a hunch," Provenza shouted over their ramblings. The crowd got quiet. It wasn't just the small group of major crimes. Now FID was there to help with _their_ use to be Captain and Robbery Homicide wanted to help in any way they could. After all, the Captain was still a part of the LAPD and they would stand together like family. She was one of their own. Some rookies and detectives from other divisions were still out looking for anymore witnesses and evidence. Sanchez was also with them. "I have a hunch that someone has evidence they're not telling."

Flynn walked over to Provenza and whispered in his ear, "What the hell are you doing?"

Louie looked up at his partner in a solemn face, "Just wait." Once they both looked away, Provenza flashed a wicked look toward the crowd; staring each one down. Some faces grew paler. People began to look at each other with questioning gazes. One odd woman in particular stood out.

Sykes caught her first and asked, "What is it Sargent?" Her voice was demanding like never before. She sounded more like Raydor than herself that was for sure.

The timid woman stuttered then flipped through her notepad. There were a few scribbles. Since she wasn't loud enough at speaking, Sykes walked over to her. She approached her in a kinder manner than she did previously. She took the note out of the trembling young woman's hands.

"It says here that an Autistic boy age fifteen was playing a game of Ispy when he heard a women yelp after a man pulled her out of a car, and put her in a different car. When the car drove by the father reluctantly remember the first few numbers and letters on the license plate. BA8. Is that true?"

Sargent gave her a nod. Toa was already typing through data base. "Not very sure if I could get much just off of a few things-"He stopped to read a box that popped up. After a while of studying its facts, his expression was written in worry. "Oh no. That is not good."

"Well, speak up Toa. What is it?" Provenza was getting agitated.

He turned the screen for Provenza, Amy, and Flynn to see. They squinted their eyes to see the tiny print. Flynn leaned back now also worried for Sharon. He looked at Provenza and Amy. Both looked like they were going to pass out. Both also had their mouth open and jaw dropped. With this Andy thought of where and happened to Captain Raydor, "I have a hunch of my own. Wanna hear it?" The rest of the major crimes group resituated themselves to listen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thought I'd finish this up tonight. Thank you guys for the lovely reviews. Sorry for the long updates. I've been busy with replacing old chapter with corrections and additions, but thank you for keeping with this story.**

**For this chapter *I do not own any of these characters***

* * *

The night came slowly or at least she thought it was night. It seemed the young man whom hit her over the head with excessive force was gone, but not for long. Every time he left, she counted. He came back the previous time at three hundred, seventy-eight seconds. She divided it by sixty, and realized he was gone for a little over six minutes. Last time he came back was close to six minutes. Sharon was hoping the attacker was keeping a pattern as to how long he was gone.

She was approaching six minutes and thirty seconds when he came back it. He barged in with a plate. It was a red paper plate that had a floral print on the outer edges. The plate had food on it. The smells filled her nostrils. There was a tuna sandwich and rice. On a regular basis Sharon would have not chosen to eat those, but she hadn't eaten since Friday afternoon because she was about to have dinner with Andy before she was taken. This terrifying nightmare had seemed to pass into Saturday night. "Eat." The man commanded to her like she was a dog while he tossed the plate on the ground towards her.

By now, he had already untied her hand from the back of the chair, but her feet were still bound together with the nylon rope. The tape had also been painfully removed. There was so much pain she would have felt but she had to block it out. If she didn't she wouldn't be able to survive this mess.

Sharon slowly bent down to reach the plate. She was very weak from not having anything to eat or able to move around. Raydor never noticed that her hands were shaking until pieces of rice were flying off the plate.

There was no fork or spoon so she picked up the rice with her hand. The tiny pieces fell through her fingers and onto the ground. Some reached her mouth and disappeared into her empty stomach.

The man looked at her. She knew him and the woman. She audited them for the Chief's second to most remember able case. The case that put everyone through hell for weeks. It proved that she would help and protect the Major Crimes Division through any and all cost. The Baylor case.

She was staring at the fishy sandwich about to take a bit when he interrupted. "He never deserved what he got. Ya know?"

Out of an apathetic moment she continued her dive into her non-choose able sandwich. When it was half way gone, she set it back on the plate and dropped the plate onto the floor. Sharon was full. Her attacker saw she was done and tied her back up. He put a new piece of tape over her mouth because the old piece wasn't sticky enough to keep her quiet.

After he was done, he sat back down across from Sharon. He just stared at her about to say something until, "JAMES!" A woman yelled. It was Turell Baylor's mother.

He got up and walked toward the shed door. James opened it, and shouted, "YES, AUNTY?!" They waited a few seconds. She never replied, so he walked a few feet away from the building. He retried his previous action [but] cupping his hands around his mouth, but still no reply.

Once he brought his hands to his sides, she saw her team in the kitchen window. They were talking to Mrs. Baylor. Sharon began to jump around in the seat. She squirmed and tried to get free, but couldn't. James took notice and slammed the door which left Sharon in the dark while he went to his aunt.

* * *

"What is all of this about?" She asked with an attitude.

"Sorry to bother you, Mrs. Baylor, but Captain Raydor went missing last night. We were wondering if your nephew has seen her." Their heads turn when James walked through the slide door.

He was wondering why they were all staring at him, "What?"

"Mr. James where and what were you doing last night?" Toa questioned impassively.

"Uh, I was here with her." He pointed his aunt.

They eyed each other trying to figure out their lie to tell. Defensively the woman uttered, "Yes, he was here helpin' me clean up this old place."

"Okay mam, thank you for the help." As routine of a cop, Provenza handed them a card and said to call if they have anything. The clan showed themselves out.

"Does anyone have a feeling that they're lying?"

"Well Flynn, do you think that any suspect would confess on the first question? First off they're the Baylor's. Secondly, you're a cop, you should know by now that people tell lies." Provenza replied in a that-was-a-dumb-question type reply. "I don't think your hunch is working."

"You haven't even given it a try yet," Flynn walked back up to the house and knocked on the metallic door.

"What do you want?" Mrs. Baylor answered rudely.

Andy was starting to second guess his hunch like Provenza had previously which was: The license plate number was registered to Turell Baylor, but since he was dead who could have taken it? Since James was the only close person to Turell then why not ask him? "May I look around outside?"

* * *

Little did James know that before he tied Sharon up (while he was busy talking to his victim), she had found a piece of glass. Right at that moment she was cutting herself loose. If the pattern kept up _he_ wouldn't be back until three minutes.

She cut away the nylon rope on her feet. When she stood, she lost her balance from the weakness in her legs after sitting for a day. She fell.

* * *

Andy didn't have his flash light so he couldn't see. He rounded the corner into the back yard. He couldn't see a thing in the pitch black darkness. She stumbled over a few sticks. He came to a conclusion there were trees some point he heard a door open, but he wasn't close to a house. He heard some twigs and sticks breaking, and pulled his gun out of his holster.

Sharon crept slowly out of the shed, afraid she might run into something or worse. _Run into someone._ But there it was, "Who's there?"

She could tell the voice from anywhere, it was Andy Flynn. Instead of yelling out his name, she creeped closer and whispered it. "Andy is that you?"

Flynn was stunned. He replied with a yes. Andy walked slowly closer to the middle to embrace her, but just then (out of nowhere) James came up behind Sharon. He hit her over the head with his gun once more thus knocking her out.

James turned his gun toward Andy. Flynn was faster and since his gun was not holstered down, he pulled it up into face with James' gun. "Put the gun down, right now!" Andy yelled from four feet away. He looked over to Sharon in a dim light. There was crimson liquid streaming down her face. She wasn't moving either. Andy was worried she was dead.

A gun clicked. Everyone close by had a hand over their mouths. In one snap of a broom, a man was lying on moist ground. _Lifeless; dead._

* * *

**I know most of you get upset with the fact I leave cliff hangers. Sorry not sorry. I just can't help myself.**


End file.
